Loving Him Was Red
by WhisperingintheSun
Summary: Senior year changes Rocky Blue. Cece abandons her for Deuce, only coming to her when she needs her. This leaves Rocky as a loner, until Gunther Hessenheffer steps up and finally conquers his crush's heart.
1. New Boyfriend

"ROCKY!", Cece Jones bellowed through the halls, trying to find her best friend. Finally hearing her best friend's voice she sighed. 'Arguing with Gunther again.' she thought.

Rocky Blue walked out of class quickly, even though the brunette loved school she was sick of being around Cece and Deuce while they were still in their honeymoon stage.

Walking to her locker she gasped as someone pulled her close, feeling their breath on her back.

"Cece is a fool ignoring you", they whispered, "You're beautiful, smart, and every guy's dream. Especially mine." Rocky gasped, and then looked up into her so called enemy's face.

"Gunther! You think that about me?" Rocky exclaimed. Gunther nodded then began looking for a way out of the awkward situation he created. "I love you.". Gunther stared blankly down at the brunette before capturing her lips in his own.

Rounding the corner, Cece gasped at seeing her best friend and worst enemy making out, right in front of her locker. "ROCKY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", she exclaimed fiercely, striding towards the new found couple.

Rocky and Gunther broke apart at hearing Cece's voice, blushing madly. "Uhm, Ce… Gunther and I are dating now…" Rocky mumbled.


	2. Best Friends?

Paste your docume

Cece tried frantically to figure out what could of happened between her best friend and Gunther to make them start sucking each other's faces. "NO! This is not cool! Rocky, you are my best friend! I dated him in middle school! I crushed on him for a year! You can't date him!" she yelled.

Rocky's mouth hung open a second, only to be replaced by a fire in her eyes. "How can I? Cece you have always thrown me aside when you got a boyfriend! You always put me as your sidekick. You're dating they guy I liked all through middle school! And I let you be happy with him! No Cece. Not anymore…we can't be friends. I'm sorry.".

Before Cece could even think about what she was doing she was in Rocky's face, slapping her back and forth.

Gunther's POV

I watched as Cece beat up on my beautiful Rocky. I love Rocky, never in my life did I ever like Cece. I had to step up, I could tell by the look on Rocky's face she was in pain.

"Cece, Stop hitting Rocky", I say while stepping in front of Rocky and pulling Cece away. The redhead is seriously crazy. How could Rocky deal with her?

Rocky's POV

Cece was fuming when Gunther pulled her away. Gunther. He was so handsome, he no longer had a thick accent, but a hint of it still lingered. His blonde hair still spiked perfectly, not a single strand falling over his crystal blue eyes.

His height was near six-two now and no glitter adorned his clothes. In a leather jacket, dark wash jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, and grey sneakers he resembled his middle school counterpart, 'G'.

Cece was still the same, awful bangs and rocker clothes. She was still as short as she was in middle school, unlike me.

Finally I stopped thinking about looks and tried to figure out what was going on. Deuce was trying to calm Cece down while glaring at me; Tinka and Ty were praising Gunther for standing up to Cece after years of being put down by her. Gunther walked away from Ty and Tinka a second later and wrapped his arms around me.

We stood there a minute, just embracing until Deuce walked up to us. We hadn't noticed until then that he had successfully calmed Cece down and she was sitting quietly on a bench.

"You know Rocky, Cece has been there for you through everything. It wasn't cool what just went down." Deuce exclaimed.

Gunther laughed then a sour expression settled on his face.

I gasped then finally started talking, "Deuce, she did deserve that. She has always put me down, I've always been her sidekick.". He laughed in my face then walked away.

Ty and Tinka walked up to us slowly. Ty's head was thrown back laughing until Tinka hit him in the side. "My my my. Look who's the sidekick now!" Tinka exclaimed readily.

"Guys, this isn't gonna end well. Cece's going to try to get revenge, I just know it. I know I'm going to regret it." I scowled admitting defeat.

Gunther laughed, "Ha-ha, little Red Riding Hood over there isn't going to try anything with your brother, your new bestie, and your boyfriend to protect you.". I smiled at him feebly then wrapped my arms around him.

"Now, tonight you and I are going on a date tonight. Just us, dress nice babe." Gunther said smoothly while walking away.

Gunther's POV

Tonight. A date. With Rocky. My life just got a whole lot better.

Author's Note- Next chapter is the date! Yayy!-WhisperingintheSun

nt here...


	3. Date!

Gunther's POV

Tonight, I am going on a date with my Rocky, my girlfriend. It feels so weird to say that she's my girlfriend, even though I've liked her since middle school. After I left Rocky standing in the hallway I literally skipped home.

"Gunther! Why are you so happy?" my mother asked, "Did you do well on a test?". I started blushing and stammering; trying to come up with an answer. Lucky for me Tinka walked through the door and answered for me.

"Oh Mother, Gunther did not do well on a test! He just got lucky with a girl!" she practically yelled. My mom's face lit up then she ran toward me, enveloping me in a hug.

"Gunther! My darling boy has a pretty new girlfriend!" she exclaimed, "Who is it? Oh my, please tell me it is not that awful redhead with the bangs! Tinka! Is it the girl with the bangs?" Tinka laughed sourly then looked at my mother. "No Mother. It is the redhead's leader, the tall dark headed one? With brown eyes? Rocky?" Tinka said calmly.

My mom smiled then started asking Tinka questions about Rocky. I took that as my chance and slipped out to go to get ready for my date.

My room is pretty cool. Dark hardwood floor and white walls, with red sheets on my king sized bed. I ran to take a quick shower and then got dressed. Pulling on dark jeans, a blue button up, and my favorite black converse I can't help thinking about Rocky. Then I sneak out of our apartment and start the walk to Rocky's house.

Rocky's POV

OMG! Gunther and I are going on a date! I have to run home and get dressed! I have to wear something cute! I run out the school's front door all the way home, trying to avoid Cece. Luckily, neither of my parents are home so I can get dressed and go without being questioned. I took a long shower and straightened my hair.

Doing my make up quickly I ran to my closet to figure out what to wear. Looking through all my clothes I finally see the perfect dress. It's a spaghetti strapped lacy hot pink dress that stops right above my knees. It is so perfect! I added a skinny lime green belt and black suede pumps. I put on some dangling green earrings to match my belt.

I grabbed my purse and went to wait in the living room. I turned on the TV and watched SpongeBob for about twenty minutes until my doorbell rang. I ran to the door and smiled when I saw Gunther standing there. "Hey babe, ready to go?" he asked. I smiled and nodded my head while he led me out the door.

No One's POV

Gunther and Rocky walked down the halls of her apartment and onto the sidewalk. As soon as they stepped outside Rocky gasped and leaned further into Gunther.

"Rocky? What's wrong?" Gunther asked her, wrapping his arm around her protectively. Rocky smiled faintly at his gesture and motioned toward a coming figure.

Gunther's posture stiffened as Cece walked past, glaring then storming into her apartment building. Rocky immediately relaxed, while Gunther still kept alert. Once he was sure Cece was gone he too relaxed and led Rocky into a restaurant.

Walking in, Rocky immediately knew it wouldn't well. Of course, she hadn't expected the fanciest place in town, but she had hoped for somewhere a little bit nicer than Crusty's.

He led her to a booth and they chatted happily until the server walked up. "Sup, I'm Deuce and I'll be serving you tonight. What can I get ya?" he asked, not looking up. Gunther looked at Rocky and shot her a look, apologizing ahead of time for what he knew was coming.

"Uhm, vegetarian pizza and two lemonades, I guess." Gunther stated quickly, trying to get it over with. Deuce finally looked up after recognizing the voice. Rolling his eyes he replied, "Whatever I'll get it. I have to I guess."

Gunther and Rocky busted out in laughter after he walked away. "He certainly enjoyed seeing us!" Rocky laughed. Gunther smiled and pulled her into the seat next to him. They talked for about an hour until Deuce arrived with their food, which they ate in silence.

After finishing dinner Gunther walked up to the counter and paid, then coming to grab her hand and hurry her out of the restaurant. "I'm sorry that was so awful. It was probably worse for you though." He said quietly, ashamed of what he had just put her through. Rocky smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "It was fine, I was with you, that's really all that mattered anyway." She stated. He smiled down at her then pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
